


Festival Sex

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF
Genre: Biting, D/s, Edinburgh Fringe Festival, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), M/M, Melbourne International Comedy Festival (MICF), Rope Bondage, comedians keep reading out my fic, comm: 50kinkyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been quite a long time since Wil had been to Edinburgh for the Festival. Adam reminds him of what he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival Sex

**Author's Note:**

> As (partly) read out by Wil Anderson and Charlie Clausen at Fanfiction Comedy on 9th April 2012. ILU too, Wil. <3
> 
> Also, there are so more than six Wil fics. I know this because I have personally written at least 18 of them. :D /pedant

It’s been a good night, Wil decides. The show was good, the drinking was good, now all he needs is some good sex to round things off. Good thing his present company is willing to be that generous. Yes, it had been a long time since Wil had been to Edinburgh. And now, being pulled into Adam’s darkened room and shoved up against the wall, both of them piss drunk, he realises what he’s missed.

“There’s nothing like a festival to get me all fired up,” Adam whispers harshly to Wil. His hands crawl all over Wil’s body, holding him closely, his lips attacking him fiercely.

“Can’t believe I waited – seven years for this,” Wil manages to get out.

“No one’s fault but your own,” Adam says, before sucking hard on Wil’s neck.

“I usually… don’t… Fuck!” Wil says, digging his nails into Adam’s back as Adam bites down on his shoulder hard.

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” Adam purrs. “You know how gossip spreads.”

“They’re not all true, you know,” Wil manages to say, suddenly struck down with nerves.

Adam picks up on his discomfort and pulls back a touch. “You were hitting on me all night, love. Can’t chicken out now. You know better than anyone that festival sex doesn’t count,” he says.

“I-It’s not that-”

“Then what’s the matter? Wanna top for once, hmm?” Adam says, stroking a finger down Wil’s cheek.

“I’m too pissed for that, Adam,” Wil says, stifling a laugh.

“You never wanna top,” Adam says, sounding slightly whiny.

“Don’t wanna,” Wil says. “I’m all yours,” he offers.

“Good. Just how I like it,” Adam says.

Somehow, Wil finds himself grabbed by the arms and hauled onto the bed. Just as suddenly, Adam’s on top of him, straddling his hips, staring down at him in the dim light. Adam grabs Wil’s collar, bringing their faces together. Wil kisses Adam back, fully aware he’s not the one in charge here. Adam pins him down into the bed, tearing at his clothes. Wil does his best to keep up, his drunk mind struggling to react fast enough. Before he realises it, Adam’s attacking his naked body with kisses, rapidly moving towards his cock. He cries out as Adam begins sucking him, squirming underneath him. Adam’s very good at this. Now it’s Wil’s turn to be frustrated as Adam pulls away just as he’s about to come. Wil groans in frustration, his hands grabbing the bed in anger.

“Fuck you, Adam! Stop being such a fucking tease!” Wil manages to say.

“Think this is teasing? You just wait. Give me your hands,” Adam says.

“What?” Wil says, totally confused.

Before he gets an answer, Adam takes hold of his wrists and rolls him over onto his stomach. Wil lies there, struggling, wondering why he’s being restrained, his arms aching as they’re pulled towards the bedposts and tied tight with rope. For being pissed, Adam sure knows how to tie his knots, and Wil finds all four of his limbs attached to the bed with rope. Where the hell did that rope come from? Where the hell did any of this come from?

“What’s this for, Adam?” Wil says, glancing over his shoulder at Adam behind him.

“Shut up. You’ll get your fuck when I’m good and ready. Don’t struggle or I’ll stop,” Adam says, kneeling over his thighs, staring down at him, a horrible teasing grin on his face.

With a frustrated sigh, Wil obeys, too concerned with getting laid to care about much else. He can’t be bothered with words anymore as he feels Adam stroking his hands down his back and his arms, content simply to groan every now and then. This is turning him on far more than he had anticipated. He gasps as he feels himself probed with a finger, resisting the urge to thrust against it as Adam’s other hand presses down on his back, remembering Adam’s command not to struggle.

Wil lies there as Adam teases him relentlessly, so when Adam finally pushes inside him, Wil’s about ready to burst. But the teasing doesn’t stop there. Adam draws the sex out as long as possible until neither can hold back any longer, finally letting the explosion of pleasure take over. Adam collapses on top of Wil, breathless, content to just lie there for a moment.

“Where the fuck – did you learn to – fuck like that?” Wil says, and Adam thinks his ragged breathing sounds utterly sexy.

Adam lifts his head to look at him, a lazy smile crossing his lips. “Hmm, wouldn’t you like to know?”


End file.
